PARANOiA Revolution
Song Information Artist: CLIMAX of MAXX 360 BPM: 180-360 (360→180→360→stop→360) Composition: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED Arrangement: CLIMAX of MAXX 360 Video Type: Stage (X3 VS 2ndMIX), Full (DDR 2013, X3 VS 2ndMIX mode) First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Length: 1:53 Lyrics Throughout the song, soundbites from the past PARANOiA songs can be heard, which include "Sound!" and "Electric!". The real lyrics are actually lines spoken by Thomas Howard, the announcer for DanceDanceRevolution games up to 5thMIX: Select play mode. Select music! Let's heat it up! On this number! Ready! Okay! Here we go! I'm so impressed I could cry. Thank you very much for your best dance! Song Connections/Remixes *PARANOiA Revolution is part of the PARANOiA series of songs. Other songs include: **PARANOiA by 180, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ by 190, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ by 2MB, which can be found on the console version of Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA Rebirth by 190', which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX. **PARANOIA EVOLUTION by 200, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution Solo BASSMIX. **PARANOiA ETERNAL by STM 200, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. **PARANOIA survivor by 270, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOIA survivor MAX by 290, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOiA-Respect- by .3k, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection and DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. **PARANOiA ~HADES~ by αTYPE-300, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. **PARANOiA (kskst mix) by 180, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *''MAX. (period)'' by 2MB shares similarities with PARANOiA Revolution. *PARANOiA Revolution has similar ending structures with Valkyrie dimension, part of DanceDanceRevolution X2's Replicant D-action: after the "last" stream of notes appears, a break appears, and an ending comes right out of nowhere. **Furthermore, both songs have similar ending structures to Bad Maniacs from beatmaniaIIDX 17 SIRIUS. Even more, PARANOiA Revolution's Expert chart uses a half of the ending of Valkyrie dimension's Expert chart. *REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT is related to PARANOiA Revolution by title, referring to the 2ndMIX mode's name for PARANOiA Revolution's 10-footer Expert chart. They also are both by TAG. Trivia *PARANOiA Revolution was first accessible as a FINAL STAGE song on Hard difficulty in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX's 2ndMIX mode. The other new song was: **TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION, accessible on Normal difficulty. **Both songs were made EXTRA STAGE songs on X3 mode on August 2, 2012. AAing either one of them on Expert difficulty would unlock LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born- as the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. ***When played as a boss stage on X3 VS 2ndMIX, PARANOiA Revolution's background video is slightly modified. In this case, the album art appears as a faint overlay during two portions of the video. **As of November 5, 2012, all boss songs are fully unlocked. *The Expert rating on 2ndMIX mode is a 10, and it is named Revolutionary, referencing PARANOiA Revolution's song title. *During the Final Round of the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event, it was revealed that CLIMAX of MAXX 360 is indeed TAG. **PARANOiA Revolution was also used as one of the Final Round songs used exclusively for the finalists of the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event, with the others being New Decade and Valkyrie dimension. The real Final Round songs were: ***PARANOIA survivor MAX ***Pluto Relinquish ***Tohoku EVOLVED ***TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION *PARANOiA Revolution's Single Challenge chart uses MAX. (period)'s Expert chart during the first 8 measures of the 180 BPM section, while Double Challenge borrows from MAX. (period)'s Double Difficult/Challenge chart. **The Single Challenge chart also uses a portion of Healing-D-Vision's pre-DDR X Single Challenge chart, albeit mirrored and with an extra note. *Core, the android man that has appeared in the background still and album art of every PARANOiA song so far (excluding PARANOiA ~HADES~, although he is presumed to be in the song's background video) has been given a brand new appearance. **He also appears on PARANOiA Revolution's CD image and in the background video. *PARANOiA Revolution's Single Challenge notecount is tied with 888, both having 753 notes while its Double Challenge notecount is the highest of any song (at 735 notes) at the time of PARANOiA Revolution's first appearance outside of the Revolution course and 2ndMIX mode, as well as the highest notecount of any chart on any song that is made by a solo artist. However, these records were later broken by Elemental Creation's new records of 860 (!!!) notes (for Single Play) and 832 (!!!) notes (for Double Play). **PARANOiA Revolution's Single Expert chart has the highest number of notes of any Expert chart, at 679 notes, and is the first non-collaboration song to do so. However, as with the Challenge chart, this record was broken by Elemental Creation's new record of 789 notes. **PARANOiA Revolution's Single Difficult chart has the second highest notecount of any Single Difficult chart, at 510 notes. The highest notecount record for a Single Difficult chart is currently held by Elemental Creation, at 614 notes. *PARANOiA Revolution marks the first time TAG remixes a song in the PARANOiA series. It is also his first boss song outside of his TAG and TAG underground aliases since Shiny World from DDR X2. *As of DDR 2013, PARANOiA Revolution's background video is now displayed fullscreen. *PARANOiA Revolution's Basic through Expert charts make references to past PARANOiA songs. See below. *The Expert stepchart is made up of many past songs' charts, mostly boss songs from DDR 1stMIX to X2 (including SILVER☆DREAM). *PARANOiA Revolution is one of the two only songs in the DDR series where the announcer does not speak at all when the song is played in the game save for combo announcements, with the other being Tohoku EVOLVED. However, this does not apply when PARANOiA Revolution is played in the Revolution course. *PARANOiA Revolution's Double Challenge is considered the hardest chart to date, even harder than Valkyrie dimension's Single Challenge chart, due to its heavy use of pad switches and crossover steps. Expert Chart Fragments ※ There are some noticeable differences *PARANOiA ~HADES~ - Single Expert uses the ending, while Double Expert uses the intro instead. *Dance Dance Revolution - This chart fragment is actually from BRILLIANT 2U(Orchestra Groove)'s Expert chart. PARANOiA Chart References Gallery PARANOiA Revolution-jacket.png|Album art. PARANOiA Revolution.png|2ndMIX mode banner. PARANOiA Revolution-bg.png|Background still in 2ndMIX mode. DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX - 10 Footer Rating (Revolutionary).png|10 footer rating in 2ndMIX mode when selecting PARANOiA Revolution. PARANOiA Revolution (BG Video - Select Music Screen).png|PARANOiA Revolution being selected in the Select Music screen in the background video. PARANOiA Revolution (BG Video Comparison - Extra and Normal).png|Side-by-side comparison of normal (left) and Extra Stage (right) versions. PARANOiA Revolution (BG Video - DDR Arcade Machine).png|The DDR machine shown in the video. PARANOiA Revolution Stage.png|PARANOiA Revolution's background video shown on a stage. PARANOiA Revolution (BG Video - Fullscreen).png|PARANOiA Revolution's BG video in fullscreen. PARANOiA Revolution SP-EXPERT chart references.png|Single Expert chart references. PARANOiA Revolution DP-EXPERT chart references.png|Double Expert chart references. Background Video Normal Video EXTRA STAGE Video Official Song Comment Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts ※ Unlockable in Quick Play Mode Note: When played in 2ndMIX mode, all freeze arrows appear as normal arrows. Category:Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:PARANOiA Category:Crossover DDR Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:TAG Songs Category:Remixes Category:KAC 2012 Category:Final Stage Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings